


I was scared

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Regrets, True feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Zheng Wen really regret what he have done.





	I was scared

**Author's Note:**

> Its one-shot story about the Brother couple.  
> I know I might have forgotten few facts here and there. But just enjoy the story..  
> :)

After the training finished, all teammates rushed to take quick bath before going home. Thats include Wang Zheng Wu. Then he return to club's room and found his little brother still organized some files. Little cute confuse on Zheng Wen face made his brother chuckled. 

As Zheng Wu come closer, he hug his little brother from behind and made him startled.

"Ge! What are you doing?" said Zheng Wen and tried pry away. When he look at his back, he realized Zheng Wu still half naked and he turned back his face.

"You idiot!! Put some clothes first!" Zheng Wen added as he cover his face in his hands and blushing hard. Still struggling in Zheng Wu hug. Half naked Zheng Wu is hugging him?!?! What if someone come in and caught both of them? Those thought plays in Zheng Wen mind.

"Can't help myself, Didi. You are just too cute." Zheng Wu said and chuckled on Zheng Wen behaviour until..

"Ehemm.." A voice from the door made Zheng Wen look up and quickly push Zheng Wu away. Then he look at the door as he missed how hurt Zheng Wu in that moment.

Its Jun Zhe, one of their teammates. 

"You guys was hugging just now..", Jun Zhe stated as he narrowed his eyes towards the brother couple before continue, "Are you guys a thing now? Like dating or--"

"NO!! NO!! Of course n-not! Don't be stupid!" Zheng Wen awkwardly laugh and he knew it was the wrong thing to say. But denial is his only defend now. And he faced his brother, "We are brothers and always be that way right, Wang Zheng Wu?" 

That full name made Zheng Wu flinched back, as if he'd been slapped. Is that how bad Zheng Wen don't want anyone knows about us? Then he thought again, what will they do if everyone knows about them? Can he still loves his little brother the way he did now? Zheng Wu look back at his little brother and Jun Zhe and he managed a weak smile.

"Yeah." Then, he turns around to his locker and put on his clothes. 

"Okey then. Whatever you say,man. Here! Xiao Xiao asked me to pass it to you." said Jun Zhe as he gave a file to Zheng Wen and took off.

"Ghee.. That was close." And Zheng Wen exhaled heavily. He barely have chance to sit when Zheng Wu start walking passed him. With his reflex action, he grab his brother hand.

"Wait, gege. Didn't you said we will be heading home together?" Zheng Wen question meet only silence. He felt his brother hand become so tense in his and his brother don't even turn to look at him.

Then Zheng Wen dares himself, "You.. You were mad." Its more like statemnent than a question.

"I was hurt." Then, Zheng Wu free himself from his little brother hold and stormed out of the room.

For the first time after his kinapping, Zheng Wen was left alone.

*At home*

Zheng Wen knew he messed up big time when Zheng Wu barely spoke during dinner. Zheng Wu still cooks some meals for him since their parents went outstation for few days.

When Zheng Wen reach his room, he quickly call his best friend.

"YOU WHAT NOW?!?!!" And he flinched when Xia YuHao shouted after he explained everything. He sighed heavily and scratch back of his head.

"I-i.. Just.. I don't know what to do. Its just crossing my mind by that time. What should I do now, Yuhao?" Zheng Wen pleaded and he heard his best friend sighed.

"Go talk to him, Wen. He will understand why you did it if you tell him the truth."

"But what if--"

"If what? What if he will despise you? Don't be ridiculous. He love you, Zheng Wen. And he will always be."

"Alright." With that, the call ended. Few minutes later, Zheng Wen heading to Zheng Wu room.

"Gege.. Are you still awake?" said Zheng Wen as he knocked lightly at his brother's door. When there is no reply, Zheng Wen try again.

"Gege.." Seconds later he heard footsteps and Zheng Wu appear at the door.

"Need something?" Zheng Wu asked with little sharp voice and made Zheng Wen looked scratch back of his head as he doubted his decision.

"J-just want to t-talk." Zheng Wen said and his brother gave him some space to come in his room. After Zheng Wu locked the door, he start walking towards his study table. By that time, Zheng Wen straightaway hug his brother from behind.

"I am sorry." Zheng Wen said. As for Zheng Wu, he was a a bit surprised but still say nothing. Then he heard his little brother whimpered and his hold become tighter around Zheng Wu waist.

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I-it just came crossing my mind by that time. And.. I-i was scared.Please.. Please don't hate me." Continues Zheng Wen and start to cry at Zheng Wu's back He really can't hold it when his brother ignoring him. Felt like he was really alone in the world. 

Suddenly, he felt his brother shifted and made Zheng Wen look up as pairs of eyes starring back at him.

"Do you really think I will leave you or stop loving for that? That small incident?"

"I-i don't k-know. Maybe." Zheng Wen replied between his little sniffles.

"Then, you are really an idiot! I will never leave you for that. Let alone stop loving you. Yes, I was hurt but.. Now I know why you did that, I think that's fine." said Zheng Wu and hug his little brother as he continue,  
"My idiot." and he chuckled.

How realived Zheng Wen felt after he heard that laugh came from his brother. He can't help but crying again.

"Hey! Didi! Why are you crying again? I said its fine."

"I was really scared. This one time I really thought you gonna left me all alone." Zheng Wen said as he buried his face in his brother chest and left some poodles there. 

Then, Zheng Wen felt his brother lips on his head and make him looked up.

"Didn't we agreed to let time decide what's next? So, stop thinking too much okey?" Zheng Wen nod his head and later he felt his brother lips on his. Its just a soft kiss but, its enough for them.

"There.." Said Zheng Wu as they are apart and he pat his little brother's back. Both of them enjoyed the moment for a while. Just hugging. In the middle of the night. Just two of them.

"Let sleep now,didi. Its getting late. Wanna sleep with me?" 

Zheng Wen said nothing but nodding his head. Zheng Wu kiss his brother again before get the bed ready for both of them and then, they sleep peacefully with Zheng Wen still in Zheng Wu arms.

The end..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading..


End file.
